Fade Away
by i don't know another penName
Summary: Sometimes things don't go as planned. It could also end in death.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was turning white. He was going unconscious again. This would be the second time in 24 hours.

It was not a wise idea to go against the wishes of the medical experts. Or better yet the scientists who used him as a lab animal. He always found himself fighting. It was not easy.

Then again nothing was easy anymore. The simplicities of life have long been removed.

It became hard to think now, the blackness took over his whole body, leaving him numb.

Xx~

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead at 19:34 [TG]- **

TT: I am terrified. We are going to lose him. I cannot have that happen. TT: If he dies...

TT: We may not have a chance to win anything.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:45 - **

**- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:50 - **

GG: dave?!

GG: oh no! not you too!

GG: well whenever you get the time just pester me!

GG: god just dont be dead please

**- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:01 -**

**- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -**

GC: D4V3 STR1D3R

GC: S33MS L1K3 1TS B33N FOR3V3R S1NCE W3V3 CH4TT3D

GC: 1M NOT SUR3 1F 1 SHOULD B3 3XC1T3D OR D3PR3SS3D

GC: :] 1ll JUST PR3T4ND TO B3 3XC1T3D

GC: 4NYW4Y

GC: 1ll G3T TO TH3 PO1NT

GC: YOUR3 NOT SAF3

GC: 1F 1 W3R3 YOU 1D RUN

GC: JUST 4 WARN1NG

GC: OR 1 M4Y JUST B3H3AD YOU MYS3LF

GC: TH3 G4LLOWS 4W41T S1R

GC: H4H4H4H4H4 ;]

**- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -**

Xx~

The room was coming back into view. There was way too much light in the small room. It was bothering the eyes of the young man, who was now coming back into consciousness. There was barely any sun to shine. It was a miracle to have all this bright light. It was beautiful, but not beautiful enough for this young man. His memory slowly came back from a few hours ago. It always turned into a headache. It was too much to analyze sometimes. The brief moments when he was at peace never lasted.

It was way too long ago, a time where he was actually happy, the day of his his thirteenth birthday.

Which then turned into a tragic event, everything down spiraled.

Could it have ended happily?

Without any psychological damage?

With his friends sane and not out there doing outrageous and asinine things?

Could he have been normal and not what he is now? The freak show who gets studied 24/7. There was another girl though. One like him. The same problem, under study too.

It was a misery to be confined in a small room with only one window. Then again it wasn't like outside was any better then inside.

Everything had been ruined.

Every single last amazing thing...

...had been destroyed.

The earth as he knew was just another faded memory. He knew nothing anymore. They had to told him it was an hallucination. That everything was going to be okay...

...but it would never be okay.

Nothing would ever, ever be fine. It was a terrible thought just to think that something would ever be fine.

"John, are you better now?" It was her again. She just didn't know when to stop. She always wanted to know what was going on in his head. Even if she was one of his closest best friends it still annoyed him to an extent.

Right now though, Rose Lalonde was his enemy. A person he really wanted to hate. He seemed just like another insignificant lab rat to her, but it was not even that. He defiantly knew Rose cared for him.

It still hurt, though. It hurt knowing that he was some type of monster and that she was studying his feelings.

It hurt way more then it should.

There just wasn't any other way to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Light flooded the little office space. It was a nice warmth that could only last the tiniest bit.

The dirty gray clouds would soon over take the sky, leaving the whole city in an eerie glow.

Rose Lalonde was sitting at her desk reading, or at least trying to. Her thoughts kept drifting back to one of her closest friends, but it never stopped there it always flowed into deeper things, darker thoughts. This was the usual routine. She had so much work to do but there just never was enough time anymore.

Time. That's all she needed time, wind, and space. Missing pieces that brought back a more painful memory. There was never enough light anymore. Never enough for anyone.

Never. Never. Never.

That was simply the end. The end.

The

End.

Was there really an end? An end to all the misery Rose was living through. It should have been easier. It could have been easier. Maybe it could have, if they weren't emotionally attached. That's what made it so difficult. She was best friends with him.

Keyword: was. He probably didn't want anything to do with her. Rose just needed a walk to clear her mind. This was another usual routine to her mundane life, but it wasn't always so dull and gray.

At one point it was full of adventure, horrible deaths of her friends, who really weren't friends anymore.

That walk sounded better and better. She got up from her chair, and started down the hall ways of the huge building she worked in. Her heels were the only thing hear. The click- clack over took the silence. It made her head spin, now all she wanted was to throw the stupid stiletto heels out a window. She wanted to see them crash down from the floor she was on. Which, to be exact was the fourth floor.

Other times she wished she could climb out a window, and be the one crashing down, but Rose never had the nerve to do it.

Rose just didn't want to be working here. She didn't want to be doing, what she was doing. It was horrible and it was wrong. It would be better to just fall asleep and never wake up again. That would be the happiest ending, to have some serenity, instead of living with chaotic thoughts all the time. Rose decided to check her watch, she thought more about the choice and decided against it. What was even the point of wearing a watch? Time just didn't seem important anymore, just like the sun. It had seem to be useless, just like everything else on Earth.

Nothing was the same anymore and it never would be. Everything was ruined, it would only be a matter of time before she was dead, which was a calming thought. Being dead sounded wonderful. Oh so wonderful. Some things are better left alone, but it's hard to leave things alone knowing that everything is going to get screwed up anyway. Why not screw it up more?

These thoughts always haunted her. Throw some more wood into the fire, just make it bigger. Seems simple enough, world destruction would be the last of her troubles, and it always would be.

Finally the fresh breeze struck her. The outside felt so wonderful sometimes. It could have been a worse day. Good thing it wasn't. Who know what could be waiting for her. Just standing there to lurk.

Oh, right. Him. He seemed to be coming more often to check in. It only seemed right, though. Rose shook her head, she crossed her arms, and tilted her hips to the right. The breeze grew stronger, awaiting for something to happen. Anything. Time ticked away, but that didn't really matter.

"Well?" Rose's voice rang through the man standing in front of her.

"Well what Lalonde?"

"I didn't expect you to receive my messages."

Silence.

"I'm not surprised you didn't answer."

Still not a word from the other.

"I suggest you leave. Nothing has changed. I only give you updates, I never gave you the right to any visitation."

A deep sigh escaped from the other. "Look, I here for a reason."

"What is that reason, if I may know?"

"I came here to take you to lunch."

"This will get you no where Mr. Strider"

He shrugged. "If you wanna stay locked up in that craptastic building go right ahead."

Rose gave him an intent stare, she quirked an eyebrow. "Tempting as it seems to stay in this wonderful building, I'll take you up on that lunch offer."

"Thought you would." He stuck out his hand, waiting for Rose to grab it. She looked him over, and grabbed his hand.

"Oh Dave, how you have changed has literally taken a toll on me."

"We're not kids anymore."

Rose shook her head back and forth. "I at least would have wanted you to keep the aviators. What has come over all of us is a tragic depression."

"The whole world is full of tragedies. Be lucky they don't know what we can do."

"It would be a shame."

Silence, once again.

"Rose."

"Yes, Dave?"

"We're dead, aren't we?"

"Not quite Strider. We have quite a bit of life left."

He took a deep breath. "Rose, I just need to get away for a while."

"No one is keeping you in this place."

"I know. That's what hurts the most."

The rest of the walk was silent.


End file.
